Summer with the Boys
by DarkBlue17
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is beautiful, she's model worthy. She decides to visit Cinna, her friend over the summer but can she endure his roommates and their charm? What happens when she accidentally makes them jealous? Read to find out! Rated M for language and for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I thought of this and I had to write it. Tell me what you think.**

I wake up and remember that today is the day I go, I get out of bed and shower before heading into my closet. I pick some black short shorts and a white tank top. After I get dressed, I slip on my converse and put on my makeup before putting my long brown hair into a high ponytail. After I get all my stuff I head to the train station and soon enough I have to board.

I sigh as I watch my beloved forest fly by in a blur of green, brown, and grey. I lean my head against the train window and close my eyes. Smells like Teen Spirit by Nirvana was playing in my ears where my earbuds were currently at. Where was I headed? To visit my dear friend, Cinna, of course, he lived in California on the beach, so he invited me for the summer. Of course he lived with 4 roommates but he told me that there was more than enough space. The train ride was about 3 hours long so I decide to take a nap. I lean back and close my eyes and soon sleep is taking me under.

My alarm wakes me up almost 3 hours later, my train will be arriving in California in 10 minutes so I grab my stuff and get ready to leave the train. I take out my phone and see that I have two unread messages, both from Cinna.

_12:30- Hey Kat, I have a busy day at my job today so I might not be able to pick you up, I'll text you later. ~Cinna_

_2:45- Hey Kat, I'm still at work so I sent my roommates to pick you up. Don't worry, you'll get along ~Cinna_

The train stops and after double checking that I have all my stuff, I step off the train and into the hot afternoon. After some looking around I spot a group of guys holding a sign with my name on it. All the guys are really tall, I think that the shortest is like 6'2.

I walk up to them but before I can introduce myself, my phone rings. It's my best friend, Jo.

"Sup Jo." I answer.

"I'm bored, what are you doing?"

"I told you I came to California to visit Cinna."

"That was this week?" She yells

"Yes, Jo it was this week." I answer laughing at her reaction.

"Don't laugh! Now I have nothing to do! Ugh, thanks for ditching me!"

"Do something to entertain yourself, got to go. Call me later."

"Fine, see you brainless." She answer and I hang up.

I look up and see that the group of 4 guys are all staring at me. I wave a hand in front of their faces in a friendly wave.

"Hello?" I say hesitantly, my eyebrows furrowing slightly.

That seems to snap them out of it and they all start introducing themselves. I find that their names are Marvel, Gale, Cato and Finnick.

Marvel has dirty blonde hair and light green eyes, Gale has dark hair and grey eyes, Cato has icy blue eyes and straight blond hair, and Finnick has blue green eyes and light brown hair. To sum it all up they look like gods. They all have a nice tan and great muscles.

"We should probably get going." Marvel states while looking at his watch. They all agree and I start to walk with my luggage in my hands.

Suddenly all my luggage is lifted out of my hands and I see that the guys have taken everything. I start to argue but realize that there's no use in arguing. We pile into a black hummer and I'm sandwiched between Cato and Finnick.

"SO Katniss, tell us about yourself." Marvel says.

"Well, there isn't much to tell, I'm a female and I'm 24." I state with a shrug. They immediately start asking questions.

"ONE AT A TIME!" I shout over their voices.

"What hobbies do you have?"

"I hunt, box, swim, run, do yoga, and sometimes I volunteer." I answer.

"What are your favorite TV shows?"

"Um, Supernatural, Doctor Who, and Sherlock BBC version."

"Are you single?"

"For now." I answer cheekily and they all let out a relieved sigh.

After several more questions they pull up at a secluded beach with a giant house. Cinna's house. Their house. My temporary house.

We get out and the boys pull my luggage once again. Once inside, I notice that it's even bigger on the inside, there has to be at least three stories.

"I'll show you to your room." Cato says at the same time as Gale does.

"Um, sure?" I say hesitantly.

They decide that all of them should go because none of them trust each other with me, whatever that means. We walk up two flights of stairs leaving us at the third floor. We walk until the end of the hallway and then turn left to another hallway finally we turn right and my bedroom is there. Now let me tell you something, it was HUGE. It was really nice and the bathroom had a jacuzzi/ bath separate from the shower.

Anyways, after I put all my belongings away, I saw that it was barely 2 PM and the sun was hot, like so hot you could fry an egg on the sidewalk. I decided to make lunch for the guys and me before heading to the beach. I threw on a black bikini and put on some sandals before going downstairs where my bag was. I walked into the kitchen and decided on making lasagna. While it was cooking I threw together a salad and made some garlic bread and then I made a cold lemonade .After everything was done I turned around and noticed the guys setting the table and smiled. I put the lasagna and salad on the table while Marvel put the lemonade and bread on the table.

As the boys were eating and talking I pulled out my phone and started to text my other best friend, Peeta. Peeta lives in California too and we had made plans to meet up soon. Oh and did I mention, he's gay.

_K- Hey :P_

_P- Hi, u finally text me!_

_K- Lol I always text u!_

_P- *cough LIAR cough*_

_K- U should get some cough drops for that cough. ;)_

_P- I am not amused -.-_

_K- You're such an assbutt!_

_P- Ik u r but what am I?_

_K- Ur pretty._

_K- Darn ugly._

_P- Bitch._

_K- OHHH U CUSSED!_

_P- Damn right i did._

_K- Oh no the gay is coming out RUN!_

_P- Bitch, I'm Fabulous!_

_K- No, the transformation happened!_

_P- Lol, gtg pick u up in 30 mins, BE READY._

_K- K see u._

I turn my phone off and look up and see that the guys are staring at me. I start to wonder why but I realize that I've been laughing and smiling the whole conversation.

"So, who we're you chatting with?" Marvel asks sounding casual but I see through it.

"My friend, Peeta Mellark." I state. Peeta is known all throughout the California and some other states for the brilliant masterpieces he has painted. But to keep his career going good, he has to keep the secret that he's gay. Their faces show recognition and then they look at me disbelievingly.

"There's no way that you know THE Peeta Mellark." Cato snorts.

I pull up a picture of Peeta and me last fall that our friend Jo took, when we went to New York. We're in central park and the trees around us have leafs that are vibrant colors of red, orange, and some yellow. Peeta has his arms wrapped around me from behind and I stand before him, my face red from laughing.

I show this to the boys and they all look surprised before their faces change into one of indifference. What is up with these assbutts? First they don't believe me, then they are surprised, and now they're pissed. It seems as if they're on their fucking periods.

This summer is sure to be...different.

**A/N: Leave reviews please! What pairing do you guys want? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm still deciding on which pairings there will be, thanks for the reviews!**

Twenty minutes later, everything is clean and I sit on the couch to relax before Peeta comes to pick me up. I turn on the TV and start to watch Supernatural when I feel the couch dip on both sides of me. I turn to my right and there sits Cato and on the left sits Finnick.

"Hi." I say shyly when they stay quiet and keep staring at me.

"Hello."

"Hey." Then we fall back into silence, all that can be heard is Dean and Castiel talking. Cato opens his mouth to say something but just as the first syllables are about to come out, the doorbell rings. Thinking that it's Peeta I open the door excitedly. But it's not Peeta. It's a person I don't know, but he looks extremely familiar. I stare at him, analyzing him. Blue eyes, brown hair, tall. He stand in front of me analyzing me as well. I finally figure out who his is and I turn to him in shock, while he does the same, it seems as though we have recognized each other at the same time

"James?"

"Katniss?" We ask incredulously at the same time.

James was one of my boyfriends back in college. We had to end it because he was going to attend a different college and I didn't want to do long distance. We ended on good terms and after a few months we lost contact with each other. What are the odds that we would ever run into each other again?

"Oh my gosh, how are you? What has it been, 2 years?" He asks and I nod my head smiling.

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm great, we should catch up sometime." He suggest.

"Yea, we should." I say back. Then I see Peeta approaching the door and launch myself at him, sending is tumbling into the grass.

"Peeta!" I squeal excitedly and give him a peck on the lips. Some people think that it's weird, but we've known each other years and seen each other at our best and worst, so it's become the usual. Besides, he's gay so nothing can ever happen between us. If one of us ever has a boyfriend though, we limit the physical contact to hugging and pecks on the cheeks.

"Hey Kat." he laughs breathlessly. "Um, question. Why are there three guys glaring at me from the door?"

I turn and see that Cato, Finnick, and James are all glaring at Peeta from the door. Movement from the windows upstairs cause me to look up and I see Marvel and Gale are also glaring at Peeta. Jeez, what's up with these guys? I turn back to Peeta and answer his question.

"I have no idea." I say and when I look into Peeta's eyes is see his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Are you positive? Maybe they're _jealous._" He whispers with wide eyes while wiggling his eyebrows.

"I doubt it." I say, why would they be jealous?

"I bet you five bucks that they are jealous."

"You're on. There's only one way to prove it." I say smirking.

Let me explain, a while back, I would have trouble with guys; for example, if we were at a club and a guy would not take a hint, I would find Peeta and he would pretend to be my boyfriend. Sometimes we used it to find out if guys like me or Peeta. Anyways we have this whole thing we go along with. It's actually quite fun.

Peeta stand and pulls me up as well. "Ready?" he asks

"Ready" I smirk.

He pulls me close and kisses me on the lips; deeply. Then he pulls back and smiles and speaks loudly.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends, kitten?" He asks innocently.

"Of course, Tiger." I giggle. Get it? Kitten and Tiger. I turn to the guys at the door and see that they are all clenching their jaws and James, Gale, and Marvel are holding back Cato and Finnick. They don't look mad, no sir, they look _pissed. _

I can't take it any longer and Peeta and I burst out laughing, I laugh so hard that I fall onto the grass and starting rolling around, holding my stomach, laughing my butt off. Once I get my laughter and breathing under control, I sit up and look at Peeta.

"You owe me five bucks." He declares loudly. I just huff and turn towards the angry and confused guys; knowing they'll want an explanation.

"Peeta is my best friend and only that. Plus he's gay. We just did that because of our bet. He thought you guys would be jealous but I didn't think so, so now I owe him five dollars cause you guys suck." I say with a huff.

The guys look embarrassed and I wonder why. Until it hits me, they're jealous. Of Peeta. So that means they like me. I barely realized this because I was so disappointed in losing the bet. OH MY FRIGGIN CASTIEL. These five super hot guys like me. Well, I knew about James obviously. But the others; jeez, well it's probably cause they don't really know me, they just know how I look. Well, then. Now if I was a normal girl, I would be squealing and shit but that ain't me. If I was a slut I would sleep with them and play with their emotions but that ain't me either. I'm Katniss Rose Everdeen, and the only thing that I can think of doing is let time tell.

If they really like me, they'll keep liking me. Plus, I don't know any of them well enough to start a relationship with them. I need time and I have a ton of it at the moment. It looks like this summer will be...different. Whether it is good or bad, only time will tell.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, I love reading them. This is part one of the chapter "Beach Bitches" there will be another part but I don't know when I'll update.**

"Well, that got awkward real quick." Peeta says scratching the back of his head nervously.

"We should probably get going to the beach." I say looking at him, pleading with me eyes. Thankfully he catches on quickly.

"Shall we?" He asks, bowing ridiculously.

"We shall." I say with a smile. I didn't realize how much I missed Peeta until now, which is ridiculous considering he is my best friend and I hadn't seen him for a while.

"Do you guys want to join?" Peeta stupidly asks and of course they all nod, even James! And in that moment I realize I need a new best friend. Curse Peeta for being so freaking nice. Couldn't we have a nice day on the beach checking out hot guys, just the two of us? Noooo, cause, then Katniss would be happy and we couldn't have that, now, could we? These guys were practically strangers! There's only two explanations that would explain this.

A) He wants me to be uncomfortable (Which is not likely to happen.)

B) He wants to see them shirtless (Most likely)

Or of course there is one more explanation.

C) He's just being nice. (Not as likely as B)

You see, I think this is just a part of Peeta's plan to see them shirtless. Not cool, man. Not cool at all. Ten minutes later, the guys all come out with their beach stuff and we load all their things into Cato's hummer.

"Who is going with who?" James asks. And this ladies and gentlemen is how the boys get into a thirty minute argument about who gets to ride with me.

"STOP!" I yell, fed up with their bickering. " Ok this is how this is going to work. Who like One Direction?" I ask.

Marvel and James raise their hands probably thinking that I like One Direction and that I'll ride with them.

"OK, you Directioners will ride with Peeta. Seeing as the three of you like them, I'm sure you'll find something to talk about." I say with a wink before walking over to Cato's hummer. Gale, Finnick, and Cato high five each other before walking over to me. Idiots.

_5 minutes later._

We pull into the parking lot and I jump out of the car before anyone else can even unbuckle their seat belts. Of course, before I can run off into the water, Peeta calls me back and I have to help unload the cars. Finally we reach the spot I chose and I strip my shorts and shirt before I turn to Peeta impatiently, waiting for him to hand me the sunscreen.

He finally does and I apply it everywhere that I can reach, unfortunately I can reach the middle of my back. I look around for Peeta and find him already in the water talking with James; I huff, why is he talking to him? Cato is the only person around and I sigh thinking over the options, do I prefer a burnt back that will hurt and eventually peel, or can I suck it up and ask Cato? I finally muster up the courage to ask Cato.

"Hey, Cato?"

"hmm?" He lazily responds not opening his eyes.

"Can you put sunscreen on my back, I can't reach." I say in a rush. Of course that catches his attention and he sits up so quickly that I thought he was going to hurt himself.

"Of course, babe." He says with a wink, making me scowl at him. Cocky much? I hand him the sunscreen and he applies it almost... sensually? God, I'm just over thinking things again. But his big hands caressing my back feels so good, I have to resist the urge to moan. Much to my dismay, he finishes then settles back onto his towel, but not before giving me his signature smile that would make most girls fall to his feet. Of course, I'm not like most girls so I wink at him before heading to the ocean that seems to be calling my name.

The beach is pretty empty since it is a weekday and most kids are in school and people are in work. Oh and the fact that this is a kinda secluded beach contributes to the fact that it is practically empty. My feet take me into the water and soon, I'm with Peeta, James and Marvel, after a while of jumping over waves and almost drowning, I get thirsty so I start to head over to our towels. Of course, a huge wave comes over me and something scrapes my knee hard; a stinging pain follows soon after. When I finally make it to shore, I notice that my knee is bleeding and a piece of glass is stuck smack in the middle. Great. I hobble over to the lifeguard's station and I see a guy around my age standing on top. He's handsome and his muscles well-defined but he can't compare to Cato and Finnick- wait hold up! Nononononononononono! I did not just think that! The pain in my knee is so great that I forget the conversation I was having with myself to ask for help.

"Excuse me?" I say to the lifeguard.

"Yes?" He asks looking over at me with a smile.

"I was wondering if you have a first aid kit? My knee got cut by some glass." I ask sweetly.

"Yes, of course." He answers and goes inside before hopping down from his station onto the sand. "If you wouldn't mind, could you sit down?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that." I say embarrassed.

"It's no bother." He insists. I blush and sit while he tenderly attends to my wound.

"Done." He say triumphantly when he finishes. I thank him and he helps me stand. Of course, my knees decide to stop working at that moment and I stumble causing him to catch me, therefore pulling us impossible close. We stare into each other's eyes before we hear a throat clear obnoxiously. I turn my head, frustrated and see Cato standing there, his blue eyes ablaze.

"Mind taking your hands off my girlfriend?" He asks through clenched teeth. I'm too shocked to even say or do anything as he pulls me into his arms. _What the heck?_

**A/N: Sorry for making you wait, tell me what you think! What do you think will happen? Review, follow, favorite, all that shiznit!**


End file.
